T AND D INU STYLE!
by Shinibe
Summary: what would happen if i invited everyone in the inu gang plus my friends over for a game of t OR d? chaos and lots of it. normal parings ect. please read lots of fun!if you want to be in review!
1. the begining

Shinibe: Hey everybody!!! I am working on another fic! My second one! yay go me!  
  
Kero: shouldn't you finish your other fic first??  
  
Shinibe: why are you here Kero?  
  
Kero: just to annoy you ^__^  
  
Shinibe: Well.... Inuyasha...  
  
Kero: WAIT!! No don't call him!!  
  
Shinibe: too late ^__^  
  
Inuyasha: *glares at Kero and tosses out window*  
  
Shinibe: thanks Inu!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Somewhere in the US..  
  
*BOOM!!*  
  
Shinibe: welcome to my home!!  
  
Inuyasha: who are you???  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha be nice this is Shinibe the author.  
  
Sango: ohhhhhh  
  
Shippou: what are we doing here?  
  
Shinibe: were going to play truth or dare!!  
  
Kagome: cool!!!  
  
Shippou: Shinibe can I play with the dog??  
  
Shinibe: uhhh.. sure he's out back.  
  
Sango: Shinibe what's this?  
  
Shinibe: a lamp Sango: *ooks at lamp and pulls the string to make a click sound and light comes out*  
  
Suddenly a bunch of the authors friends show up  
  
Shinibe: oh hi Jeffery, Greg, Shannon and Matt.  
  
Authors friends: * stares at a scared Sango by the lamp* BuHAHAHAHAHAha  
  
Sango: * starts cussing out the lamp and authors friends*  
  
Shinibe: settle down, settle down  
  
Sango: Shinibe are they laughing at me???  
  
Shinibe: yup^__^  
  
Sango: why??  
  
Shinibe: cuz were anti Sango people.  
  
Sango: DAMN SANGO HATERS!!!  
  
Shannon: nope were just raciest agents sangos.  
  
Jeffery: YUP! ^_____^  
  
Inuyasha: HAHAHAHA *points and laughs at sango*  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha... SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: OW!! Damn winch!  
  
Shinibe: OK.. back to my idea.. TRUTH OR DARE!!!  
  
Miroku: ummmm good idea!  
  
Everyone sits in a large circle  
  
Shinibe: now truth or dare..  
  
Ok need some help here people! Need mucho dares and people who would like to be in this story should review!!! Hahaha this way I'll get reviews anytime someone wants to be in here! I'm only taking people cuz it would be boring without some new people now and then. I will be more frequent with my updates on this then crazy dreams and schemes on the beach. I have writers block for that fic! So if anyone wants to read it and give me some ideas then I would be most grateful. It's a CCS fic though. Thanks shinibe 


	2. new friends new dares, kissing, lapdance...

Shinibe: I'M BACKKKK !!  
  
Lets get on with the story!  
  
Shinibe: INUYASHA!  
  
Inuyasha: hm? Oh dare *mumbles something about crazy psycho bitch author*  
  
Shinibe: you must ...  
  
Suddenly fluffy pops up  
  
Fluffy: HELLO  
  
Shnibe: as I was saying before I was interrupted you must... I KNOW!! You must be my slave for the next three dares!  
  
Inuyasha: that's a lame dare.  
  
Shinibe: fine but you still get to do everything I tell you to ^__^  
  
Inuyasha: whatever. anyways hmm FLUFFY! Truth or dare?  
  
Fluffy: umm dare! Stupid ass hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha: you must kiss a guy in this room anyone but me!  
  
Sango: that's what you get for being a Sango raciest!  
  
Fluffy: fine! *digs in pocket* ah ha! Pulls out little sessy plushie *smooch* ha!  
  
Miroku: that doesn't count!  
  
Fluffy: y want a little action there Miroku? And he does count! I love him!!  
  
Shannon: anyways im gonna sing the ABC's! a b c d e f g  
  
Matt: can we continue?  
  
Shinibe: why matt do you love fluffy?  
  
Shannon: h I j k l m n o p  
  
Matt: shut up Shnibe!!  
  
Shinibe: nope ^__^  
  
Matt:*__*  
  
Shannon: q r s t u v w  
  
Everyone: shut up Shannon!  
  
Shannon: NOPE!!^__^ x y and z now I've sung my ABC's next time won't you sing with me?  
  
Inuyasha: my ears hurt from her off key singing!!  
  
Shannon: I love u;ulove me were a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?  
  
Everyone: @____@  
  
Shinibe: anyways.... Fluffy it's your turn!  
  
Fluffy: ok Shinibe truth or dare?  
  
Shinibe: DARE ME BITCH  
  
Miroku: don't you mean basterd?  
  
Shinibe: nope!  
  
Fluffy: you must give Greg a nude lap dance.  
  
Shinibe: OK but in private *drags Greg into room*  
  
Shinibe: *walks out with a unconscious Greg*  
  
Jeffery: that's not fair!  
  
Inuyasha: wanted to see?  
  
Shannon: JEFFERY!!!  
  
Fluffy: I can't believe he fainted  
  
Shinibe: he didn't I knocked him out as soon as we got into the room ^___^  
  
Everyone: *___*  
  
Greg: X___X Kay people that's chapter two! As you can see I need dares!! And I need some people for this fic!  
  
Kero: you still have to finish MY story!!!  
  
Shinibe: *grabs kero, stuffes in shoe box and ties with chains than puts in indestructible black bok and hides it under bed* 


	3. old creepy man next door

Hey all im back with another chappie! Let me just tell you all that I would use my real name but being the stupid person I am I went and put down shinibe. My name is Shilly ( pronounced shelly weird hippie parents and there damn names I hate the way its spelled) Nicole Bechen so my friends call me shinibe shi- first ni- middle be-last. I don't know why I told you all this but I guess none of you read it anyways. I usually go by Nicole . I know I know TMI but I had to fill this space with something.  
  
Shinibe:NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Inuyasha: bout time wench  
  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT!!  
  
Inuyasha: OW OW OW!!  
  
Kagome: she doesn't own us ^__^  
  
******************** ^_^ *********************************************  
  
Shinibe: ok truth or dare Jeffery?  
  
Jeffery: ummmm dare I guess.  
  
Shinibe: wimp you can't even be bold about it!! OK I dare you ... not to stalk Shannon for a month!!! Muhahahahahahahahahah!!!!!! I am sooo evil!  
  
Jeffery: NOOOOOOOOO!! * starts to cry* OK over that!  
  
Everyone:* ANIME FALL!!* (A.N. Yay I actually put one in! im so proud!)  
  
Jeffery: My turn! Umm Shannon truth or dare?  
  
Shannon: truth  
  
Jeffery: is it true that your madly in love with me and you said you will bare my children?  
  
Shannon: FUCK NO WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!?!?!?  
  
Jeffery: you know it's true ^___^ * reaches out and grabs shannon's ass...  
  
Shannon: Ahhhhhhh pervert!  
  
Sango: *hits Miroku*  
  
Shannon: *hits Jeffery*  
  
Miroku: hey! It wasn't me!!  
  
Sango: oops sorry Miroku just a habit  
  
Miroku: * rubs head* yeah well break it  
  
Kagome: what do you know jeffery is almost as big a pervert as Miroku  
  
Shannon: MY TURN!! Ok matt truth or dare?  
  
Matt: dare  
  
Shannon: you must go over to the old creepy man's house next door, tell him you just found out your pregnant and ask him to father your child ^__^  
  
Matt: WHAT?!?!?!? I CAN'T DO THAT!!  
  
Shannon: too bad!  
  
Everyone besides matt: * hides in bushes with video camera recording*  
  
Matt: * rings doorbell * gulp. ( A.N. im gonna call the old creepy man OCM for short)  
  
OCM: yes sonny?  
  
Matt: * starts crying frantically*  
  
OCM: whats wrong son?  
  
Matt: I just found out I -I'm PREGNANT! And I-I d-d-don't know w-who the f- father is, c-c-could you do me a favor and father my child?  
  
OCM: of course son now just come inside  
  
Matt: you know guys can't get pregnant right?  
  
OCM: yes but that doesn't mean we can't have it  
  
Matt: IT?!?!? AHHHH RUN AWAY SACRY RAPER MAN!!!  
  
Everyone: * RUNS AWAY* AHHHH * locks doors and windows*  
  
Shippou: hey shinibe!  
  
OK guys that's it for now! If kikyou and dan would kindly tell me who they want to dare I would be most happy! And what the dare will be if you want but I can come up with one!! and kikyou and dan will come in about the 5th chapter and naraku in the next chapterter. So sorry dan and kikyou but I kinda wrote the next chapter before you guys reviewed! IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN BEING IN THIS STORY PLEASE TELL MY BY REVIEW OR E-MAIL ME AT sweetangelkittyprincess@yahoo.com Thanks! 


	4. dan and kikko!

HEY ALL IM BACK AGAIN!!!!!! So sorry about the short chappie last time but I was I a rush. Well I forgot the disclaimer thingy in the first chapter but you all know I don't own them and If I don't say it sue me like anyone just come here and checks if we have disclaimers well i only have * counts money* 67 cents a gum wrapper and a pencil so HA! I also regret to inform my *cough * two * cough* loyal crazy dreams fans that I have stopped writhing that fic. my dumbass brother thought it would be funny to delete my chapters I typed yesterday... and I just don't have time to retype it. plus I have a very hurt wrist courtesy of the evil brother matt.. Apparently he ALSO thought it would be funny to push me down the stairs.. ANYONE WANT A BROTHER?? HE'S FREE!!  
  
*********************** ^__^******************************************  
  
Shippou: Hey Shinibe!  
  
Shinibe: I thought you were outside..  
  
Shippou: I want to play!  
  
Shinibe : your too young!  
  
Inuyasha: he's not as young as you think  
  
Kagome: huh? How old are you Shippou?  
  
Shippou: 15 ½  
  
Everyone: *ANIME FALL*  
  
Kagome 15 ½??????? And you've been acting 8 the whole time? And you slept with me?!? And took baths with ma and Sango?!?!  
  
Sango: YEAH  
  
Shippou: yup, yup, not being perverted or anything your warm, yes but how else am I suppose to learn about my mom and aunt?  
  
Shinibe: ummmm ok...  
  
Kikko: * pops up out of nowhere* hi everyone!  
  
Everyone: hi Kikko!  
  
*cheers music starts playing* dun duh dun dun duh some times you wanna go..  
  
Shinibe: shut that shit off!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: what the hell are you doing here Kikko???  
  
Kagome: shut up Inuyasha she's nice  
  
Inuyasha: SO??  
  
Shinibe: you two know each other?  
  
Inuyasha: yeah she's obsessed about fluffy  
  
Dan: hello everyone!!  
  
Sango: Shinibe who's he??? * Stares at Dan and mumbles something like 'ummm he looks good'*  
  
Kagome: what was that sango?  
  
Sango: nothing! I just asked who he is!  
  
Shinibe: oh just some random person LOL just kidding he is Dan!!  
  
Dan: oh my Sango please leave this evil stupid pervert!!!  
  
Sango: what do you mean??  
  
Dan: you don't love Miroku???  
  
Sango: HELL NO!!!  
  
Dan: THANK THE GODS!!  
  
Shinibe: isn't it my turn?!?!?  
  
Kagome: oh yeah..  
  
Shinibe: ok how about KIKKO!!!  
  
Kikko: truth  
  
Shinibe: do you love fluffy?  
  
Kikko: YES I LOVE THE FLUFFY WITH ALL MY HEART!!!  
  
Fluffy: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!  
  
Kikko&fluffy: * start making out*  
  
Kikko: fluffy t or d?  
  
Naraku: hello!  
  
Fluffy: dare baby  
  
Kikko: kick Naraku in the balls!  
  
Fluffy: GLADLY!!  
  
Naraku: NOOO I'll need those!!  
  
Fluffy: * kicks Naraku in balls* what the fuck there nothing there!!  
  
Shinibe: HE'S A SHE!!!!  
  
Shannon: I WANT CANDY!!!!! NOW!!! (A.N. not the song..)  
  
Shippou: ME TOO!!!  
  
Shinibe: why don't you two go search for candy in the other room??  
  
Shannon: noooo umm let me think  
  
Inuyasha: this sucks!!  
  
Shannon: hey there Mr. Grumpy pants you wanna know what ya do when life gets you down?  
  
Inuyasha: no  
  
Shannon: just keep swimming just keep swimming  
  
Shinibe: NOT AGAIN!!! * Kills Shannon*  
  
Shannon: * dies*  
  
Fluffy: MY TURN!!! Miroku t or d?  
  
Miroku: Dare!  
  
Fluffy: ok I dare you to take Naraku and do something kinky with him as far away from here as possible ^__^  
  
Miroku: *_____*  
  
Naraku: * drags Miroku to far away place*  
  
An ok peep that's all for now. since only two people have given me dares I think I'll make another fic. A serious one. I will still be working on this one but I lost the pages I wrote the story on ^______^ lol I am sooo organized.. Well I'll try and post the next chapter Sunday. And guys I could really use some dares!! Especially anything evil to do to the jerk brother matt!! Please forgive me for not updating sooner. To much shit going on right now.. Much thanks to all my reviewers! Especially Dan!!!! Yay go Dan!! And would WOLF ORION WOLFWOOD kindly be more specific? And thanks to all my reviewers again!! YOU ALL ROCK!! Love ya all! OH and Dan sorry I cant think of any good dares for your story either *__*. EVERYONE WHO LIKES THIS STORY THANK DAN!! I GOT THE INSPERATION FOR THIS STORY FROM HIS! A MUST READ!! I am shippo the fox demon is his screen name thingy YOU ALL MUST READ IT I COMMAND YOU!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. author's note

I am soo sorry! I put Kikko as kikyou at the beginning of chapter 4!! So make a mental  
  
note that it's Kikko NOT kikyou .And if any of you know how to put on your author alert  
  
let me know! I can't figure it out!! And again I'm sorry that it took so long to update! My  
  
brother and deleting things.. well now I save everything to a disk heh he heeh! Happy  
  
Thanksgiving!! AND READ THE STORY BY  
  
I am Shippo the fox demon  
  
that's where I got the inspiration for this!! 


	6. hell's frozen!

I'm back!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!  
  
Kag: rriiiight  
  
Sango: lets start the story!  
  
Shinibe: yes let's  
  
*************************(^__^)**************************************  
  
Shinibe: well since matt's gone who's turn is it?  
  
Shannon: *looks around* I'M ALIVE!!!!!! Feel my wrath!! This is the song that doesn't end.  
  
Shinibe:* ties Shannon up and puts gag in her mouth*  
  
Kikko: you know what?  
  
Everyone: what?  
  
Kikko: I DON'T KNOW!!! Muhahahahahahahah!!!  
  
Shinibe: hey Ashley! I'm telling ya those squirrels are going to take over the world any day now!  
  
Ashley: rriiiight I'm leaving now...  
  
Shinibe: IT'S THE TRUTH!! I here them talking! They're going to take all the anime and destroy it!! Then they're going to destroy FINDING NEMO!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: rriiiight I think someone needs her meds..  
  
Shinibe: I TOOK MY MEDS DAMMIT!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: YOU ARE ALL JUST STUPID PEOPLE RACIESTS!!  
  
Dan: yeah! You raciests!!  
  
Shinibe: wow I wish I had a boyfriend.  
  
Sango: what about Greg?  
  
Shinibe: I killed him ^______^  
  
Greg: X__X  
  
Dan: ah my lovely sango I love you! * grope*  
  
Sango: * SMACK* are all guys perverts?  
  
Shinibe: yeah pretty much  
  
Kagome: yup  
  
Guys: Yup pretty much ^_____^  
  
Girls: 0__o  
  
Greg: x___x  
  
Shannon: and I'm riding through the desert on a horse with no name it felt good to be out of the rain..  
  
inuyasha: die you stupid record player!!! * tries to hit Shannon*  
  
Shannon: fine I wont sing!!  
  
Shinibe: I WILL!!! You say Yes, I say No  
You say Stop but I Say Go, Go, Go  
Oh No  
You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello  
Hello, Hello  
I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye  
I Say Hello, hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
I Say High, You Say Low  
You Say Why and I Say I Don't Know  
Oh No  
You say Goodbye and I say Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)  
Hello, Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye)  
I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye, Hello, Goodbye)  
Hello, Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye)  
I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye I say Hello  
(Hello, Goodbye)  
Oh No  
You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello  
Hello, Hello  
I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye  
I Say Hello, Hello, Hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello  
You Say Yes (I Say Yes)  
I Say No (But I May Mean No, I can Stay Till It's Time To Go)  
You Say Stop  
And I Say Go Go Go  
Oh No  
You Say Goodbye and I Say Hello  
Hello, Hello  
I Don't Know Why you Say Goodbye  
I Say Hello, Hello, Hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello, Hello, Hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I Say Hello OOOO OOOO OOOO OOOO HellOO  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
Hay La, Hey Hello-a,  
  
*The Beatles Rock*  
  
Kagome: that was interesting. I suggest that someone get this poor girl her meds.  
  
Shinibe: I'VE HAD MY MEDS DAMNIT!!!  
  
Shinibe: IT'S MY TURN!!  
  
Inuyasha: well no its really miroku's..  
  
Shinibe: SHUT UP!!! Now inu t or d?  
  
Inuyasha: DARE!!  
  
Shinibe: I dare you to go next door to OCM'S house and ask him if he's seen your dog virginity cuz you've lost it!!  
  
Inuyasha: what the fuck?? Aint no way in hell I'm going over there!!  
  
Sango: so Dan what do you think the chances of him going over there are?  
  
Dan: he'll go over there when hell freezes over  
  
Two minutes later.  
  
Sango: so Dan wanna go for a sleigh ride in hell after this? ^______^  
  
Dan: SURE!!  
  
Shinibe: X__x can guys get any thicker?  
  
Inuyasha: * shaking in his little space boots* ding dong *gulp*  
  
OCM: (old creepy man for you who forgot^__^) yes sonny?  
  
Inuyasha: umm well I was wondering if you've seen my dog virginity cuz I've lost it.  
  
OCM: no I haven't seen your dog sonny  
  
Everyone: Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OCM: but you can come in and invite all your little friends over there  
  
Inuyasha: AHHHH RUN SCARY RAPER MAN!!  
  
Inuyasha: *pokes Shinibe* why did I have to do that?  
  
Shinibe: AHHH MOLEST!! RAPE!!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!? I am not wait. *pulls out dictionary * I am not subjecting you to  
  
unwanted or improper sexual activity. And I'm certainly not wait.* flips through  
  
pages* and I am certainly not committing the crime of forcing another person to submit  
  
to sex acts, especially sexual intercourse.  
  
Shinibe: *snickers* muhahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Everyone else: * SNICKERS* BuHAAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Shinibe: ok inu your turn!  
  
OK BIG THANKS TO  
  
Animecrazed  
  
I am Shippo the fox demon  
  
WOLF ORION WOLFWOOD  
  
Kikko  
  
LUV U ALL!!! WOLF ORION WOLFWOOD will be in the next chappie! I'm just gonna call you WOW or wolf, I haven't decided yet. the next chappie will come soon but I'm really busy this weekend so it will be Monday probably if I don't stay up and write another chapter tonight. I have a wedding Saturday and my 'oh so wonderful grandmother' is here ..sigh... and you know what?!?! I HAVE TO WEAR PINK!!! I am NOT a pink kind of person. And pink eye shadow and nail polish. I hate getting dressed up..... ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!! 


	7. new people new dares!

HEY ALL!!!!! Im back! Sorry bout the wait. I had a mental break down or some shit like that. Still not over it but I wanted to write. Or type? Anyways I am a lot better and I needed some laughs. So here's my new chapter of T and D. oh and let me say I am really not a sango hater. It was just funny. I love sango and she is my fav. Character in the anime. So sorry for any confusion!  
  
Inu: yay! Hmmm fluffy t or d?  
  
Fluffy: truth.  
  
Inu: is it true that you slept with rin?  
  
Fluffy: HELL NO!! shes like my daughter.  
  
Inu: ok ^__^  
  
Fluffy: ok kagome t or d?  
  
Kagome: dare!!  
  
Fluffy: I dare you to go over to OCM's house and kick him in the balls!  
  
Kagome: ok I can do that. * walks over to OCM's house and rings doorbell*  
  
OCM: yes young lady?  
  
Kagome: * kicks OCM in balls* that's for being a child molester! * walks away*  
  
Kagome: see? Im not a chicken. Now miroku I dare you to take sango into the closet for seven minutes of heaven. ^__________^  
  
Miroku: *drags sango into closet *  
  
Dan: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Akako: HELLO!  
  
Dan: * gets big eyes* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE???  
  
Shinibe: riiiiiiiight ok well if miroku and sango aren't out here soon someone will take mirokus turn once again.  
  
Dan: just take his turn  
  
Shinibe: ok inuyasha t or d?  
  
Inuyasha: well what do you think bitch dare  
  
Shinibe: * gets really really mad* how DARE you!!! It's the bitch thank you! Inu I dare you to take kagome to the back room and do sumthin kinky ^__-  
  
Inu: * grins like little kid at Christmas* Kay! * drags kagome to back room *  
  
Wolf: HELLO!!!!!!  
  
All: HI WOLF  
  
Shinibe: I swear if that music starts..  
  
Dun dun..  
  
BAM!  
  
Shinibe: he he what that wasn't me!!!  
  
Wolf: can I dare someone??? Pwease??  
  
Shinibe: dude did you just say pwease??  
  
Dan: yeah I think he should dare someone!  
  
Wolf: ok matt t or d??  
  
Matt: dare!  
  
Wolf: I dare you to be sentenced to eternal damnation forever!!!  
  
Matt: POOF * is gone*  
  
Shinibe: YAY!!!!!!!! No more evil vile brother!!!!!!! * praises wolf* thank you!!  
  
Wolf: yes all hail the almighty wolf!  
  
DIT: HELLO!!! DIT has a very good dare! Can DIT use it??  
  
Shinibe: sure why not?  
  
DIT: fluffy t or d?  
  
Fluffy: dare  
  
DIT: * puts finger tips together* excellent I dare you to sing I feel pretty with inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO SING!  
  
DIT: inuyasha don't make me get out ned...  
  
Inuyasha: ACK! Ok ok I'll sing!  
  
inu: BumBumBUM(3X)  
  
fluffy:I feel pretty,  
Oh so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and gay,  
  
And I pitty,  
Any girl who isnt me today,  
  
inu: Lalalalalalalala  
  
fluffy:I feel charming,  
Oh so charming,  
It's alarming how charming i feel,  
  
And so pretty that I hardly beleive im real,  
  
inu: lalalalalalala,  
  
See that pretty girl in that mirror there (what mirror where)  
Who can taht attractive girl be (which one where hum)  
What a pretty face(Hum)  
What a pretty dress(Hum)  
What a pretty smile(Hum)  
What a pretty meeee(Hummm)  
  
I feel stunning(feel stunning)  
And entrancing(and entrancing)  
Both:Feel like running and dancing for joy  
for im loved by a pretty wonderful boy!  
  
Shinibe: um HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Fluffy: MY TURN!! * LAUGHS EVILLY* ok inu I dare you to dress up and act like a cat for 3 more turns  
  
Inu: HEY I didn't even say dare!!  
  
DIT: * pulls out ned* inu you'd make a cute kitty... well NED thinks so..  
  
Inu: ACK !!! keep that psycho bitch away from me!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok ok I'll do it!  
  
Shinibe: GOOD!!! * throws tabby cat costume over inuyasha* awww he looks sooooo cute!!!  
  
Inu: * licks paws* I know I am the cutest thing in the world. Someone feed me while I sleep like the lazy cat basterd I am.  
  
Sango: * hits inuyasha* stupid  
  
Inu: no your stupid that's why were all sango raciest  
  
Sango: shinibe are you a sango raciest too??  
  
Shinibe: no  
  
Inu: that's cuz were shinibe raciest too  
  
Akako: YUP!! * kisses Dan*  
  
Dan: * gets biiiiiiigggg eyes* wow  
  
Akako: yup ^__________^  
  
Sango: well screw you!  
  
Akako: damn bitch get the fuck outta my business!!!  
  
Sango: no  
  
Akako: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Sango: isn't it inu's turn??  
  
Inu: truth or dare kagome??  
  
Kagome: dare  
  
Inu: I dare you to French me!!  
  
Shinibe * laughs evilly* good one inu!!  
  
Kagome: Kay! * smooch no llllooooooooooonnnngggggg smooch*  
  
Inu: @_____@ WOW!  
  
Kagome: fluffy truth or dare?  
  
Fluffy: truth  
  
Kagome: is it true you brush your tail??  
  
Fluffy: stupid human. Can't you tell by the way the fur flows evenly?  
  
Shinibe: *falls out of chair* really??  
  
Shannon: chicken go cluck cluck, cow go moo, piggy go oink oink, how 'bout you?  
  
Shinibe: ACK!! I thought I killed you???  
  
Shannon: NOPE!!!  
  
Inu:* kills Shannon* better??  
  
Shinibe: now if you could kill all my other friends I would be soooo happy!!  
  
Inu: keh * kills all authors friends*  
  
Shinibe: thanks inu!  
  
Fluffy: ok inu t od d?  
  
Inu: um truth  
  
Fluffy: have you ever filed your nails??  
  
Shinibe: claws  
  
Fluffy: right have you ever filed your claws?  
  
Inu: Of course! How else would they be so even??  
  
Fluffy: you're a descrace to you family  
  
Inu: you should talk tail boy!!  
  
Dan: why don't you two fight in a battle that will most likely kill the both of you?  
  
Akako: great suggestion get at it boys!!!  
  
Kagome: sure go ahead!  
  
Miroku: this will be interesting  
  
Sango: THAT'S WHAT U GET FOR BEING SANGO AND SHINIBE RACIESTS!!  
  
DIT: ACK!! NOOO MY FLUFFY!!  
  
Kikko: YOUR FLUFFY!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!  
  
DIT: * pulls out ned* WANNA BET??!?!  
  
Kikko: HE'S MINE BITCH!!  
  
Shinibe: wow two fights already! Yay!  
  
Dan:* stares at crowd* shinibe..  
  
Shinibe: huh??  
  
Dan: ummmmm well they scare me!  
  
Shinibe: yeah they scare me too..  
  
Sango: OI! Shinibe can I hit miroku???  
  
Shinibe: sure.. OI! Did ya'll know if you put a cell phone near a computer when it rings it messes up the computer screen?  
  
Akako: really??  
  
Shinibe: yup!  
  
Inu: wait isn't it my turn??  
  
Shinibe: ummm yeah.  
  
Inu: GREAT!!  
  
Kagome: don't get too excited buddy..  
  
Shinibe: yeah we don't want anything to happen. *snicker*  
  
Kagome: thin cold thoughts there.  
  
Shinibe: ice  
  
Kagome: Popsicles  
  
Inu: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO TALKIN 'BOUT??  
  
Miroku: oh I get it. wow ya'll are perverts  
  
Sango: yeah even bigger perverts then miroku..  
  
Fluffy: yeah  
  
Dan: yup!  
  
Akako: uh huh  
  
DIT: MY FLUFFY!!!!  
  
Kikko: no MY fluffy!!!  
  
DIT: NO MYYY FLUFFY!!  
  
Shinibe: * sigh*  
  
Fluffy: now now ladies calm down..  
  
Kikko&DIT: NO!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: X__x  
  
Shinibe: dude Greg is dead. Did I tell you guys this??  
  
Chris: HELLO!!!!  
  
Shinibe: oh lord no..  
  
Dan: what got a thing for him??  
  
Shinibe: * blushes* NO!!  
  
Chris: she loves me but she wont admit it ^__-  
  
Shinibe: x___X WHAT!!!  
  
Chris: yeah she is crazy 'bout me and she can't live without me..  
  
Shinibe: DAMN YOU!! That is NOT true!!  
  
Chris: yes it is my little pyro  
  
Shinibe: ACK!! You can't call me that only.. well only.. YOU JUST CAN'T!!! ha!  
  
Chris: Kay! How 'bout sexy??  
  
Ashley: DAMN YOU CHRIS THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR HER!!  
  
Shinibe: * sigh* this has got to stop.  
  
Chris: well she is.  
  
Sango: he really gives off that creepy overbearing psycho stalker vibe, ne?  
  
Shinibe: yes. sadly he does..  
  
Chris: well your not perfect little miss pyro Goth-wannabe  
  
Shinibe: * tries to hold in anger* chrisssss.... Now I may be a pyromaniac but I am most certainly not a Goth wannabe you know this.. * gets evil look in eyes* now DIIIIEEEE!!!!!  
  
Chris: ah ok?  
  
Kagome: shinibe did you take your meds today?  
  
Shinibe: WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT-UP!?!? I TOOK MY MEDS!! AND DAMN THEM TO HELL!  
  
Chris: there's no need to yell. preppy  
  
Shinibe: ohhhhhhh your in trouble now... DIE!!!!!! * hits Chris with bat*  
  
Chris: x___x  
  
Inu: wow you killed two guys..  
  
Fluffy: yeah I'm sure the guys are just lining up to be with you  
  
Miroku: then get killed ^ ______________^  
  
Sango: wow your dense..  
  
Inu: ok well its my turn so shinibe truth or dare?  
  
Dan: * boppin head*  
  
Akako: what are you doing?  
  
Dan: listening to the techno & rave station on shinibes computer with her headphones.  
  
Shinibe: techno is the shit! I love it! WAIT!!! Your listening to it on MY computer with MY headphones??  
  
Dan: yup  
  
Shinibe: jackass  
  
Dan: am not  
  
Shinibe: are too  
  
Dan: are not  
  
Shinibe: are too!  
  
Dan: ARE NOT ARE NOT ARE NOT  
  
Shinibe: ARE NOT!  
  
Dan: ARE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shinibe: ha ha I bugs bunnied you!  
  
Dan: huh??  
  
Shinibe: never mind..  
  
Inu: well truth or dare!  
  
Shinibe: umm truth  
  
Inu: what is your greatest fear?  
  
Shinibe: telitubbies! I had to baby-sit my 4 year old cousin and there was some kind of marathon on and he wouldn't stop watching that damn show!!  
  
Inu: ha hah ha your afraid of the little guys dressed as martins?  
  
Shinibe: yeah so what??  
  
Inu: nothing.  
  
Shinibe: akako truth or dare??  
  
Akako: dare  
  
Shinibe: ok I dare you to make inuyasha all the ramen he can eat!!  
  
Akako: WHAT??? That will take 10 days!!!!!!  
  
Inu: YUMMY!!  
  
Kagome: -__- did inu just say yummy??  
  
Inu: YAY!! Ramen ramen ramen!!  
  
Dan: shinibe maybe you should give inu some of your meds..  
  
DIT: no this is more of a sango meds situation..  
  
Sango: BuHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Akako: see??  
  
Shinibe: shoulden't you be cooking??  
  
Akako: no I just ordered it and charged it  
  
Shinibe: with what?  
  
Akako: with your credit card ^_______________^  
  
Shinibe: oh ok wait WHAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DIT: oh fluffy dearest give me a wittle kissy  
  
Fluffy: * kisses DIT*  
  
Kikko: NOOOOOO that was MY kiss!!!  
  
Fluffy: * kisses Kikko*  
  
DIT: * glares at Kikko*  
  
Kikko:* glares at DIT*  
  
Miroku: way to go man you have two girls fighting over you!!  
  
Sango: * slaps miroku* stupid stupid stupid  
  
Miroku: heh heh  
  
Kagome: * playing with inu's claws* wow do you really file them??  
  
Inu: yup there sharp AND sexy  
  
Dan: wow I gotta start filing my nails!  
  
Wolf: sorry I'm back!  
  
Shinibe: where did you go??  
  
Wolf: I cannot reveal that information at this time  
  
Sango: were you at a strip club??  
  
Wolf: no  
  
Sango: were you at a bar?  
  
Wolf: no  
  
sango: Were you at the pool?  
  
Wolf: no  
  
Sango: were you bowling??  
  
Wolf: no  
  
Sango: were you..  
  
Wolf: NO MEANS NO DAMNIT!!!  
  
Sango: were you..  
  
Wolf:* anime fall*  
  
Akako: well someone's got a temper  
  
Wolf: she's irritating me to no end!  
  
Miroku: that's my sango for ya!  
  
Sango: Miroku please remove your hand from my ass this instant!  
  
Miroku: sorry sango dear but you know, it just has a mind of its own  
  
Sango: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight I'll believe that when purple pigs fly up to me and say ' miroku's hand has a mind of its own'  
  
Shinibe: went out on a limb there eh sango?  
  
Sango: damn right that stupid pervert  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so damn long to update !  
  
Heh heh well there are a few things that I would like to say  
  
The whole nickname thing was started by my buddy chris who is obsessed with me. He asked me what nick names my friends call me and I said Ashley calls me sexy and preppy and if you call me preppy you die!! And ashleys not gay. Just crazy.  
  
I would like to ask anyone that has lived or does live in or near Atlanta GA if they have ever been to ' little five points' or ' the junk mans daughter' both are really cool stores so if you live near Atlanta you should check them out!  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! And I will probably be doing Christmas next chapter than new years in the chapter after that!  
  
Reviews, flames, truths and dares are always welcome! Flames don't bother me cuz you actually read it therfor something must have caught you attention. So if you have any questions or comments, truths or dares just hit the little purple-blue button!!  
  
~shinibe~ 


	8. christmas!

Shinibe: HELLO!!!  
  
Inu: bitch where have you been?? You were suppose to update YESTERDAY!  
  
Kagome: yeah where have you been??  
  
Shinibe: ummmm welll you see.  
  
Inu: ha ha you were out with chris weren't you??  
  
Chris: damn straight. She loves me!  
  
Shinibe: riiiight well um sorry 'bout the wait but heres the chapter! And this is the Christmas chapter!! YAY! Go me!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Akako: MY TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: ^__________________^  
  
Shinibe: well go ahead  
  
Akako: I dare wolf to ummmm wait oh.  
  
Wolf: what?  
  
Akako: umm I forgot!  
  
Wolf: * anime fall*  
  
Akako: umm I dare you to go outside in shorts and a t-shirt and sing Christmas carols in the front yard!!  
  
Wolf: WHAT?!? Its freezing out there!  
  
Akako: I know!  
  
Wolf: ummm ok but I WILL get my revenge!! BuHahahahahahaha!!  
  
Sango: wow I wish I could laugh like that.  
  
Everyone: * sweat drop*  
  
Wolf: *walks out side in shorts and a t-shirt* deck the hall's with gasoline fa la la la la la la la la light a match and watch it gleam fa la la la la la la la la watch the school burn to ashes fa la la la la la la la la aren't you glad I played with matches? fa la la la la la la la la!  
  
Shinibe: my national anthem! I used to sing that when I was in school. the best thing was that I got 3 weeks off from singing it. I was because of suspension but it was still 3 weeks.  
  
Akako: huh? U were suppose to sing Christmas carols!  
  
Wolf: ok * big breath* joy to the world the teachers dead..  
  
Akako: OK OK enough!!  
  
Dan: * laughing ass off* hah hah that was so haha damn haha funny!!  
  
Miroku: I think someone had a little too much eggnog.  
  
Wolf: ok ok my turn! Dan I dare you to chug three gallons of eggnog!!  
  
Dan: what's so hard about that??  
  
Wolf: -__- never mind.. just chug! * hands gallon to dan*  
  
Dan: DONE!!!  
  
Wolf: WHAT?!?! I just gave it to you!!!  
  
Dan: gimme another!!  
  
Wolf: -_- ok * hands dan the two remaining gallons*  
  
Sango: wow he drinks fast ^_____^  
  
Kagome: sango I don't think this era is good for you...  
  
Dan: DONE!!!!!!  
  
Wolf: damn..  
  
Dan: MY TURN!!! Akako truth or dare??  
  
Akako: dare  
  
Dan: I dare you to play 90 zillion minutes in heaven with me!!  
  
Kagome: I think you had a little too much eggnog..  
  
Akako: shut up wench * drags dan to empty closet*  
  
Inu: hey how come you didn't get mad at her when she called you wench??  
  
Kagome: cuz she's not the man I love!!  
  
Sango: are you sure??  
  
Akako: * muffled* I heard that bitch!!  
  
Sango: thanks!  
  
Shinibe: did I ever tell u guys that high school sux??? especially Spanish?? Cuz it does..  
  
Inu: yeah you told us 50 fuckin BILLION times!!!!!  
  
Kagome: ya I know from experience but im still in jr. high...  
  
Fluffy: HELP!!!!!!! It's the attack of the obsessed fan girls!!!! * runs and hides under matts bead*  
  
Shinibe: I wouldent go under there..  
  
Fluffy: ACK!!!! Its got me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Kikko&DIT: oh fluffy darling come out..  
  
Fluffy: ACK!! * hides under shinibe's bed*  
  
Kikko&DIT: * run in shinibe's room with duck tape and rope*  
  
Shinibe: DON'T YOU DARE BREAK MY BED!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: *BAM* he he that wasn't me!!!  
  
Shinibe: * looks at door* YOU BROKE MY DOOR!!!  
  
Miroku: was it a bad door inuyasha?? I'm sure it's very sorry and wants to be made into toothpicks as punishment.  
  
Inu: GRRRRRRRRRR! !shut up!!!!  
  
Shinibe: ha ha haha haha haha good one miroku!!  
  
Miroku: thanks shinibe * rub*  
  
Shinibe: * sigh* do you have to do that??? * hits miroku with heavy metal bat* that's better  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
Sango: stupid pervert  
  
Kagome: damn what is it with guys??  
  
Inu: man miroku its like they have permanent PMS  
  
Miroku: yeah  
  
Fluffy: HELP!!!  
  
Chris: damn straight  
  
Shinibe: sigh * hits Chris with big metal bat* damn you Chris  
  
Kagome: SIT!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!  
  
Sango: pervert!!!!! * hits miroku with large boomerang*  
  
Wolf: he he he serves you right!!!  
  
Shinibe: I'm just gonna take akako's turn.  
  
DW: HELLO!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
I HAVE A QUESTION!! Do you ppl get the e-mail that says when I update?? Cuz if you added me to your author alert list and you don't get the e-mail then will someone please tell me how to turn it on??? Thax!  
  
Oh! And darkenwolf I put you as DW cuz ur name is too long..  
  
YAY!!! I updated!!!!!!!!!! I know it took longer than I expected but hey what can you do?? Anyways I love all my reviewers and if anyone wants to donate some ideas then please let me know, kay? Well I love ya all and I hope I can update sooner then this chapter. 


	9. another crazy filled chapter!

HEY ALL!!!!! Sorry for the wait!!!!!! To much stuff to go into now but I updated!!!!!!!  
  
Now the characters in this story are....  
  
Inuyasha Kagome Fluffy Sango Miroku Shippo Rin DIT Dan Akako Kikko Darkenwolf or DW Chris Wolf trazi IL or inulover shinibe or me and terra!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews guys!!!!!! 40!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!! I am sooo greatful and happy you all like my story!!!  
  
And I really am like this!! Only around my friends though.... We actually played a game of T or D like this! That's where I got the idea!!! I actually do many of these things in real life! So happy reading!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
shinibe: hmmm whos turn is it again???  
  
Terra: HELLO!!!!  
  
Trazi: SUP?!?!  
  
Inu: who the hell are you??  
  
Shinibe: INU!!! BE NICE!!!! There more people to play with us!!!!!  
  
Shannon: hey shinibe can I play with inu's sword???  
  
Shinibe: SURE * hands sword*  
  
Shannon: THANKS!!!!!! * kills Jeffery and Ashley*  
  
Kagome: awww you killed them!!!!! * shoots Shannon with arrow* BuHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
DW: o.0 can I take akakos turn???  
  
Shinibe: sure....  
  
DW: OK!!! Inu truth or dare????  
  
Inu: dare!!!  
  
DW: I dare you to do a trick!!!!  
  
Inu: what?!?!?! Feh fine * sits like doggie begging* happy??  
  
DW: falls on floor with laughter*  
  
Inu: MY TURN!! Naraku truth or dare???  
  
Naraku: DARE!!!!  
  
Inu: I dare you to jump off a cliff!!  
  
Naraku: hmmm fine!! * walks to cliff in back of shinibe's house that just 'happened' to be there* damn you!!! * jumps*  
  
SPLAT!!  
  
Shinibe: well lets let one of our new gusts have a turn!!  
  
Terra: OH OH PICK ME PICK ME!!!!  
  
Shinibe: ok!  
  
Terra: SHINIBE TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!  
  
Shinibe: dare duh!!  
  
Terra: I DARE YOU TO KISS THE ONE CALLED Chris  
  
Shinibe: * blushes* heh heh runs up to Chris heh heh * smooch* *runs *  
  
Chris: I knew you loved me!!  
  
Shinibe: STUPID COCKY IDIOT!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: miroku I love you!!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Miroku: I LOVE YOU TOO INUYASHA!!!  
  
Everyone: * falls to floor*  
  
Shinibe: okkkkkkkkay whats up?  
  
Miroku: * Kisses inuyasha passionately*  
  
Kagome: they fell in love because of a stupid flower on a mid summer nights dream.  
  
DW: and the only way to break it  
  
Wolf: is for the ones they love to kiss them!!!  
  
Sango and kagome: *blushes *  
  
Terra: HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Trazi: BuHAHAHAHAAHAHA  
  
Dan:* pokes head out of closet* KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!!!!!  
  
Fluffy: HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!  
  
DIT: FLUFFY BE QUIET!!!  
  
Kikko: HUSH!!!  
  
Shinibe: ok sooo dan and Akako are still playing 90 zillion minutes in heaven..... rin and shippo are hehm 'practicing' in my brothers room.....Kikko and DIT have fluffy tied to the bed doing only god knows what to the poor thing.......Ashley, Jeffery and Shannon are dead.........sooo that leaves sango, miroku, inu, kagome, Chris, trazi, terra, DW and wolf to play right??  
  
Everyone: * nods*  
  
Shinibe: MY TURN!!!!!! Trazi I dare you to...........DRINK 4 LITERS OF MOUNTAIN DEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Trazi: ok............ * chugs two in the blink of an eye* YUMMY!!  
  
Shinibe: damn were running out of ideas.....  
  
Inu: well lets see what can we dare the bitches to do??  
  
Girls: BITCHES?!?!?!  
  
Chirs: see?!? I told you!!! They all have permanent PMS!!!!!  
  
Shinibe: *sigh* Chris.........* hits Chris*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
ok would ya all do me a favor...tell me if you are male or female?? Please?? Ok well sorry it took so long to get out this chapter!!! And if you would could you please check out my other fic?? well I gotta go but REVIEW!!!!! Pwease?!?! And I know its really short but I need to know what sex ya'll are!!! Cuz its gonna be boys vs. girls!!! 


	10. AN

AN im sorry but I really have no motavation for this story anymore. Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers but I just don't have time anymore. Im sorry!!!! Have a great year guys! Thanks again for reading my story!!! 


End file.
